Criminal4Minds:Exceptions
by Criminal4Minds
Summary: The BAU team gets together to celebrate their 3 special agents. Includes Will, Kevin, and a special addition for Emily; Matt.


Garcia, JJ and Prentiss are lying on one bed upside down just as Hotch, Will, Rossi, Matt, Morgan and Kevin walk in.

"what are you guys doing here"? Garcia asked

"why we can't come and see our three queens" Morgan said

"Well there is a condition" Prentiss said

"And what might that be"? Rossi said

The all just giggled.

"uh why are you guys lying upsode down" Hotch asked

"Reid said it's good for our blood" JJ said

" I see" Rossi said eyeing Reid

"uh did you guys need something" Garcia said

"Oh yeah we are going out so we will be back in a couple hours" Kevin said

"ok bye" Garcia said

"bye? no hugg no kiss" Kevin said placing a kiss on her cheek as she giggled.

" JJ you know better " Will said placing a kiss on her lips.

Matt walked over to prentiss leaning over her *(another cinderella story)*.

" I'll meet you here later ok" ? he said to her

"By here do you mean in this area or in this position" Prentiss said as everyone rolled their eyes and giggled. He leaned in close but she pushed him away as she arose and sat crossed legged on the bed.

" what no kiss nothing" He said, as she giggled shaking her head.

"I'd rather not, atleast not here, with these people aound" Prentiss said

" JJ and Garcia got a kiss" He said with a whine

" Oh quit your whining " She said as she got up walked passed them and over to the mini fridge grabbing some water. " Garcia and JJ are ok with PDA"

" and you're not" Rossi said as Prentiss shook her head

" wait what is PDA" Reid said

" abreviation for Public Display of Affection" Hotch said as Morgan shook his head

" you're hurting me you know that right" Matt said putting his hand in a fist towards his heart as she walked around them again and sat back down, and everyone laughed.

" Whatever, and don't you guys have somewhere to be " Prentiss said

" Well since it doesn't start for another 30 mins and it's not that far we figured we'd stay here for a while" Morgan said

"who said we are going to let you" JJ said

"Ouch JJ" Rossi said

"oh wait Emily this is for you" Matt said as he handed her a CD.

"what's this "? Prentiss said

"what does it look like" Matt said "listen to it"

"ok" Prentiss

"do we still have to go" Morgan said

"Bye" The 3 women said as the guys walked off.

" What do you think they are really going to do " Garcia said

"what do you mean " JJ said

"I don't know" Garcia said

" Hey Prentiss why didn't you let him kiss you" Garcia asked

"what do you mean" Prentiss said

" Garcia she already said she doesn't like PDA" JJ said and Prentiss just shrugged.

" lets listen to the CD" Garcia said as she snatched it from Prentiss before she could protest.

_1. You say_

_2. __

_3. Wait for you_

_4 One word_

"aww that's beautiful" JJ said

"Prentiss you are so lucky" Garcia said "he sings like...an angel"

Prentiss smiled as she saw a note tied to the back of it. " wait there is a note, it says come to the lobby" She said

They did so just to see a huge stage set up and all of the guys were there. Matt with his guitar near the microphone and the guys on the drums base guitars.

"what is going on " Garcia said

" Well hello Good Morning everyone, uh My name is Matt and these are..." He said as everyone said there name.

" well I realized today I am not going to be here for a special someone's special day so I hope this makes up for it. I am in the special forces with the American Army... anyway I hope she likes it" He said as the began

He sang Cant keep on loving you, you are the one and finally Always. At the end of his performance she ran on stage with Garcia and JJ. Garcia and JJ headed over to the guys as Emily ran up to Matt.

"this is..." Prentiss said

" you don't like it"? Matt said as everyone looked at them

"...the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" She said he opened up his arms to give her a hug but instead...

" come here" Prentiss said pulling him into a kiss as everyone including the crowd oooooed. Then cheered and giggled

"what hapened to no PDA" Rossi said from behind them.

" I think love has some exceptions" she said huggin him afterwards


End file.
